


An Unexpected Challenge

by SillyBlue



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Cas already had an alpha, so the random dude trying to get into Cas' pants had no chance. But Cas apparently didn't get the memo that he and Dean were together. And sure, Dean never actually said the words or asked him out, but come on! It was obvious! Or not?





	An Unexpected Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN A/b/O Bingo square: Alpha challenging Alpha for Omega. I wanted to write something silly but Dean had to go and get his feelings hurt. *lol*

Dean was not territorial.

Well, okay, he was very fond of and touchy about his space and his things, but anyone who had very little to their name would be that way. It had nothing to do with him being an alpha.

In any case, he'd never been the kind of alpha who got territorial about other people. He had no reason to after all. He and Cas were a… modern couple. Right. Modern.

The thing was that Cas was hardly what one could call a typical omega. His body might be wired a certain way, but he absolutely lacked the socialization that might make him behave like most omegas behaved.

Sure, Cas pushed all of Dean's buttons and could get him to pop a knot faster than Sam could recite an exorcism. But he had done that long before Dean found out that their angelic friend with his fresh rain storm scent, his scruffy exterior and frustrating stubbornness was anything other than an alpha.

So, Dean didn't treat Cas like an alpha might treat his omega. Hell, other than the occasional staring at Cas for too long and emotional confessions wrangled out of them under threat of imminent death, he actually didn't treat him like _his_ omega at all. Dean and Cas weren't idiots. They knew that they should just get it over with and fuck, but somehow… Dean didn't. And Cas didn't.

But everyone with a pair of eyes and a functional nose knew that Cas was Dean's.

Or at least Dean thought so.

"Hey gorgeous, how about I show you a good time?" At first Dean didn't pay attention. They were in a dive bar and the air in here was thick with the pheromones of horny people. You heard things like that all the time.

"Excuse me?" Dean almost chocked on his beer, because that? That had been Cas' voice. Dean turned to the side and found an alpha with a moustache (a moustache! Were they in the 70s?) crowding against Cas.

"You heard me baby. We're gonna have fun," moustache said with a leer, his eyes travelling Cas up and down. He was leaning in close, inhaling loudly. "You smell like heaven, like you're already all slick for me."

"I can assure you, I'm not aroused," Cas answered dryly. And maybe on any other day Dean would have let him handle himself. But Dean was sitting right next to Cas. Had the dude no eyes? Dean leant back, so he could look at moustache.

"Hey you! Back off. Don't you see that he already has an alpha?" Dean called, his voice annoyed. Moustache blinked at him, then he snorted. But before he could say anything Cas turned around to look at Dean, a frown on his face. Dean lifted his eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I don't have an alpha," he said and Dean's jaw dropped. He distantly heard moustache snorting a laugh at that.

"What do you mean you don't have an alpha, Cas?!" Dean demanded, feeling heat rise to his face. Was that mortification? Anger? Alpha hormones getting the better of him? Who knew, but it certainly wasn't feeling all that great to have Cas glare at him with that kind of displeased frown.

"I don't. We aren't mated. We aren't even dating," Cas said, letting go of his beer for long enough to make air quotes around dating. Now Dean was blushing furiously.

"Dude! What are you, 14?" Dean exclaimed, loud enough to draw the attention of some other patrons. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the bar tender was very interested in this conversation and moustache studied them. Probably just biding his time. Not today, asshat. Not _this_ omega.

"I don't see how my age has anything to do with it," Cas commented dryly. Dean groaned.

"We grab beers together, we watch movies together, we make breakfast for each other! Whenever you're not currently in the wind because of… stuff, we even live together," he argued. "Everyone knows we're mates!"

"I didn't," moustache commented and the bar keeper also shook her head, a small pitying smile on her lips that was quickly replaced by amusement. And Dean glared at moustache.

"Shut up, moustache."

"It's Todd," moustache added. "And clearly this omega isn't yours, so-"

"He's mine," Dean grit out, then he turned back to Cas. But looking into his expectant face, Dean faltered again. Damn it! Why was he suddenly feeling so tense? "I told you you're my family, Cas!"

"And you once told me that I was your brother, Dean…," Cas said, sighing in annoyance. Dean tensed. Crap. Yeah, he had done that.

"You know what I meant…! I thought this was all clear between us! I thought we didn't need words!" Cas huffed but didn't say anything.

"You sure you want that emotionally constipated dude?" Todd the moustache asked, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder. "At least I will tell you exactly what I want."

"Like you're a soft and sensitive alpha, who's in touch with his feelings," Dean growled, hating that some other guy had his hands on Cas.

"At least I can tell his gorgeous omega that he's hot and that I want to knot him. You apparently don't even manage that," Todd said with a smug grin. "It seems I've got the upper hand here." Dean wanted to punch him in his face, but his anger could barely keep up with the onslaught of doubt and fear. What if he wasn't good enough for Cas? What if Cas took the dude up on his offer? What if Dean lost him just because he didn't hold Cas' hand or give him flowers or kiss him or tell him he loved him.

"Come on, tough guy! Aren't you going to put up a fight for "your" omega?" Todd mocked. And Cas was just staring at him.

Dean was going to be sick.

He lowered his head, reaching into his jacket to pull out his wallet. He tossed some bills on the counter.

"Forget it," he muttered and left the bar, ignoring the disappointed calls of those who had wanted to see two alphas battling for the chance to knot a willing omega. Well, they could all go fuck themselves. Fuck all of them.

Dean could punch himself. Or cry. How could he have fucked up like this? His relationship with Cas has never been easy or clearly defined, but he thought what they had was real. At least it had felt that way to Dean.

Dean could hear the door to the bar open, the noise spilling out into the night before the door swung shut again.

"Dean." Dean turned away, shoulders drawn up, holding on to his emotions. He had been embarrassed enough today. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

"No. No, you're not the one who should be apologizing," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm the one who assumed."

"You didn't," Castiel assured him, stepping close enough that he could put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I just…" He heaved a sigh and Dean slowly turned around to look at him. He hated the frustrated expression on Cas' face. "Sometimes I wish things were different. That you would say what you wanted instead of thinking that I understood what you meant to tell me."

Dean lifted his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe… Just once," Cas said softly. "Just so I know what I am in your eyes."

"You sure you wouldn't rather have someone who was like Todd?" Dean asked, unable to keep the comment to himself, no matter how he feared the answer. Cas made a grimace.

"No. I only want you," he said and it almost made Dean stagger. How could Cas say stuff like that so easily? Why couldn't he…?!

He was Dean Winchester! He had stared down God himself. He could be the alpha Cas deserved!

So, he covered Cas' hand with his own, pulling it down between them. Holding hands.

"Cas. I love you. I want to be your alpha!" The words came out in an embarrassing rush and it was probably not very romantic to scream those things at Cas, but Cas… Cas seemed elated. At first he stared at him blankly, but then he started smiling brightly.

"I love you too, Dean. Yes, I want you to be my alpha." Even though Dean knew that Cas wouldn't reject him now his words were still like a punch to his gut.

"Awesome!" was all he managed to say and then Cas had him in one of his clingy hugs. Dean melted into it. Once Cas finally let go, Dean exhaled sharply. "Damn, that was scary. For a second I thought you'd elope with Todd the moustache."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cas admonished. Dean chuckled and looked down at where they were still holding hands. It actually felt good to have Cas' hand in his.

"We should go back inside to rub it in Todd's face," Dean suggested with a grin and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should just go back to the Bunker. I think we should… what's the saying? Tie the knot," he suggested.

Dean was totally on board with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry moustache Todd, better luck next time!
> 
> I really struggle writing short things, so this time I forced myself not to overthink it. I hope you liked it~


End file.
